Fiber optic cables are widely used to transmit light signals for high speed data transmission. The fiber optic cables include an optical fiber or optical fibers. The optical fibers function to carry the light signals (i.e., optical signals). A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is covered by a coating.
Fiber optic cable connection systems are used to facilitate connecting and disconnecting the fiber optic cables in the field without requiring a splice. A typical fiber optic cable connection system for interconnecting two fiber optic cables includes fiber optic connectors (i.e., optical fiber connectors) mounted at ends of the fiber optic cables, and an adapter for mechanically and optically coupling the fiber optic connectors together. The fiber optic connectors generally include ferrules that support ends of the optical fibers of the fiber optic cables. End faces of the ferrules are typically polished and are often angled. The adapter includes co-axially aligned ports (i.e., receptacles) for receiving the fiber optic connectors desired to be interconnected. The adapter generally includes an internal sleeve that receives and aligns the ferrules of the fiber optic connectors when the connectors are inserted within the ports of the adapter. With the ferrules and their associated fibers aligned and abutted within the sleeve of the adapter, a fiber optic signal can pass from one fiber to the next corresponding fiber via an optical interface created by this arrangement. The adapter also typically has a mechanical fastening arrangement (e.g., a snap-fit arrangement, a latch, etc.) for mechanically retaining the fiber optic connectors within the adapter.
Fiber optic cables are currently being routed to customer premises (e.g., fiber-to-the premises). During installation of fiber optic cable in buildings, pulling eyes attached to fiber optic connectors are used to pull fiber optic cables through conduits within the building. The use of pulling eyes attached to fiber optic connectors to pull fiber optic cables through conduits places tension on the mechanical interfaces between the fiber optic connectors and their corresponding fiber optic cables. This can cause the mechanical interfaces to fail under the tension loading. Additionally, during installation of connectorized fiber optic cables, side loads/bending moments can be applied to the fiber optic connectors thereby causing breakage.